


Year 11

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Eventual Sex, Highschool AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean and Marco are in 5th grade, Jean moves away abruptly leaving Marco to fend for himself alone.<br/>After 7 years, Marco is in his Junior year, being haunted by the nightmare of Jean leaving each year when school begins. This is when our story takes place, and perhaps this year his dreams will come true. [In Limbo currently]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying this out, I'm really nervous but it's a start.  
> Thank you Annie for making me want to post this. ;-;

                                                                                                           Seven years earlier...

     _“Hey...Marco.”  A voice spoke to the freckled boy, head instinctively turning to the sound before a smile graced upon the freckled ones face,_

_“Hello Jean!” Marco said happily, pink lips widening into a full grin. The cute freckled boy trotted over to the dark blonde haired boy in a fast paced manner. However, after coming closer he noticed a look of sorrow and regret upon the other's face. Marco's short legs slowed as he stopped in front of Jean, worry spreading through every bone in the frail little body.  
_

_“Jean...?” Marco asked in a cautious tone. Seeing a tear slip down his cheek, Marco reached his small hand over to him until feeling a slap upon the same appendage he had wanted to turn the other with. The darker haired boy winced at the small amount of pain the skin to skin contact had caused, making anger rush into his veins.  
_

_“What was that fo-“ Marco attempted to say before being abruptly cut off._

_“Marco, I’m moving tonight...away from Trost!” Jean yelled, finally looking up at the other now, eyes red and puffy from tears that had been shed earlier. Marco's eyes widened immensely,_

_“W...What?” was only word he could seem to stutter out at the time, before legs closed the distance between the two of them.  
_

_“You’re kidding...right...like we always do, it’s just a joke...right?” the darker haired boy asked in disbelief, eyes beginning to well up with a large amount of tears. Jean proceeded to shake his head, pieces of his hair shaking along with it in a way that made Marco want to sob into the other's chest. He didn't want to let him go.  
_

_“Jean, promise me something then?” Marco asked, tears now slipping across his freckled cheeks onto the t-shirt he was wearing._

_“What is it...?” Jean asked, his arms encircling Marco, beginning to cry once again._

_“Don’t forget about me.”_

Marco's eyes opened instantaneously, his lungs hungry for the air he so desperately needed. That dream, once again...


	2. Old McConnie

...

   As Marco proceeded to come back to reality after the nightmare that plagued him at the beginning of every school year, he sighed weakly knowing that once again his own dreams had gotten the better of his large, yet fragile mind. The dream haunted him, much like a ghost that could not find peace after death. Marco stared at the tangled mess of sheets that looked as though it were a cocoon around himself. Slowly, Marco began to untangle himself from the sheet prison known as his bed, but not before falling off the bed flat onto his face. A groan emitted from his throat, "Really..." Marco said in an annoyed tone, wanting to just go straight back to sleep. After a brief struggle, the freckled teen managed to free himself, standing up from the wrinkled sheets, "urgh...what time is it..." Marco muttered out-loud, walking over to the reflective glass, staring into his reflection.  
  
   “It’s a new year...”  He spoke smoothly, proceeding to straighten out his dark hair into a middle part in which he usually liked to keep it, aside from a couple stray hairs that created a sideburn effect. Marco's dark circles were rather prominent, fading into the freckled mess upon his cheeks. People told him he looked cute, although he truthfully didn't want to look like a freckled zombie every time he woke up. _Bzzz...Bzzzz...Bzzz..._ Marco looked over at the night stand to see his phone's screen lighting up, a picture of an orange appearing as the caller ID. His lips formed a gentle smile as he picked up the device, answering with the usual hello.  
  
   “Hey, get your ass down here!” A joking voice yelled, before laughing slightly, “Or else your ass is walking.”  
  
   “Connie, honestly we have at least thirty minutes!” Marco said with a laugh, sliding on his cargo shorts and a shirt as he spoke, only to hear a groan.  
  
   “Well, get your ass down here soon then, or I’m leaving without you.” _Click._  
  
  Marco shook his head slightly, smile still painted upon his freckled face, “Oh Connie, honestly.”

   Walking down the stairs, Marco looked out the window to see the buzz cut teen's round head looking at him. There was some movement from the other, before he held up...Was that a happy meal? That would explain a lot, now that Marco thought about it. Shaking his head once again, he grabbed the black messenger bag from the sofa, quickly scribbling a note to his mother when she arrived home.  
  
     _I’ll see you around 4pm, love you._

    Marco slid his shoes on before exiting the small house, locking the door and walking towards the red Toyota Camry, which happened to be inching away from himself.

  
    “I swear Connie, if you leave me I am not pulling any pranks with you this year!” Marco yelled to him halfheartedly, hearing the breaks kick in with a loud shriek. Laughter erupted from the freckled teenager, Connie hadn't changed at all since last year. Slender legs carried Marco to the passenger seat, which normally would be covered in various paper bags from fast food. However, Connie had so graciously shoved all of them into the back seat, how nice of him.  
  
    “I picked up food for you on the way over.” Connie said, handing Marco what looked to be an English muffin with some egg and sausage upon it.  
  
    “Thanks.” Marco said with a smile, biting into the food and chewing slowly before swallowing.  
  The two had been driving for a couple of minutes before Connie looked over at the freckled boy, “You look like you’re sick man,” The buzz cut boy said, eyeing Marco curiously before continuing through the green light.  
  
    “I had that dream again, this time it just felt a bit more real.” Marco spoke softly before shaking his head, “I’ll be okay though, I just need to get it out of my head again like last year.”  
  
    “If you say so.” Connie said, pulling into the student lot and parking a couple feet away from the cracked sidewalks that lead up to the school. They both exited the car, a yawn stifling from Marco's lips as he walked with Connie towards the bright red doors of the school building.  
  
    “Hopefully this year will be a good year, let’s make it one.” Marco said happily, grin painting upon his freckled face, happiness emanating from his body.  
  
Connie grinned back, “Let’s make this a great year, prank everyone!” He said in a loud tone, to get some rather annoyed stares. Both of them laughed down the hallway, exiting into the assembly hall to pick up the schedules for the year.  
  
  
    “Marco Bodt, please.” he said in a calm tone, masking the sheer excitement of seeing if he had any of the same classes as his friends.  
  
    “Ah, Marco, good to see you again!” Professor Zöe spoke, a smile upon her face as usual. Marco had taken AP Biology last year, it was refreshing to know that he would at least know someone.  
    “Nice to see you again too!” A smile spreading across his own lips as well.  
  
    “Looks like I’m having you in AP Chem this year, I can’t wait!” She said happily, her glasses falling down her face.  
  
    “Well at least I can live up to my name of almost blowing up the Science wing with a bunsen burner.” Marco joked, last year he hadn’t been fully awake and turned on the gas by accident. She laughed before handing over the piece of paper,

   “See you later.” She said before going back to sorting through the disorganized pile of papers.  
  
As Marco was leaving to go meet Connie by the lockers, he heard someone say something, in a familiar voice.  
  
  The freckled boy's head whipped around only to hear the said person’s name:

   “Jean Kirschtein.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Lus for helping me edit, as well as a bunch of others for pre-reading!  
> Next chapter in a week I think, I'm starting school up so I need to make sure I'm getting everything done.


	3. Remember Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have sad things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started school recently, so I apologize if my chapters are shorter and you have to wait a bit of time. I apologize in advance for the next chapter though. ;-;

It was him, it was really him standing in front of Marco like a ghost from his past. The thudding in Marco's chest cavity persisted as the freckled boy stared at the blonde haired boy a couple feet in front of his gaze.

 _'How am I going to do this?'_ Marco thought to himself, nerves creating that utterly horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Most people would say that butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, however beyond popular belief it specifically just felt like a pancake flipping over and over again.  
 _'Okay, Marco, you’ve got this.'_   he told himself a couple of times, forcing his now shaking legs towards the blonde haired boy’s slender form. Nerves and sheer adrenaline took over at that point. It felt like miles before the freckled boy reached the other, when in actuality it was only a couple of feet.  
   _'Here we go.'_ Marco reached his pale sweaty hand out to Jean, heart thumping away into his chest. With his index finger outstretched, Marco lightly tapped Jean's shoulder. _'Oh god...what have I done...'_  
  
  Marco noticed that Jean began to shift his posture, to look over his shoulder. He uttered one simple word, one that finally made him remember his voice after all these years.  
  
   “Huh?”  
  
   Jean had not changed his ways from what it looked like, his hair had just grown a bit longer, the same shaved underside that he asked his mom for in 3rd grade, when everyone thought that it looked stylish. He had grown as well, as any normal person of his age would, however he was still slender and perhaps even a bit more muscular that most of the students in our grade. Dressed in a brown leather jacket with dark wash jeans, Jean looked somewhat handsome, normally we would wear graphic t-shirts. However, Jean had grown, and so had Marco. Finally, Jean’s face shape had bloomed into a much more arched form, rather than the more chubby ones they sported back in the days of eating french fries and chicken nuggets. Slowly, Marco opened his mouth,  
   
  
   “I...Um...I’m Marco, it’s nice to meet you!” the freckled teen said in a nervous tone, extending his hand out to shake the other’s. _'God I am so embarrassed...I'm sweating..'_  
   “Nice to meet you too.” Jean said in a bored tone, making Marco's heart crack slightly, did he remember?  
   “I think I know you from somewhere.” Marco's voice faltering slightly towards the end of his sentence, obtaining a weird look from the blonde. He focused his eyes on the carpeted floor, in hopes that somehow he could disappear or morph through it like Martian Manhunter.  
   “You sure, I don’t recognize you.”  
Marco's heart broke with a loud crack, “Oh, okay, I must be mistaken.” He attempted to not cry in front of him, “I’ll see you around.” 

Marco's legs carried him away swiftly, nearly caving in once he exited the room. A twinge of pain coursed through Marco, Jean truly had forgotten him after all those years.  
  
   _'He didn’t remember me...He promised.'_  
  
   Marco's head began to spin, making each step he took harder to take than the last one. If he hadn't eaten earlier, he most likely would have passed out. Marco walked towards the metal closet, in hopes that he would find some solstace in gathering whatever he had placed in there earlier in the week. Marco's mind however, began to race once again, only to bring more fears onto his plate. His heart thumped away in his throat, the only thing he could think about were the bad ones. _'Why doesn’t he...Am I just too...'_  
  

“Marco!” his head turned towards the round headed boy, seeing a look of worry upon his face, “Are you okay, you’re crying.”  
  Marco's hand reached up towards his face, feeling the warm wet drop slide onto his fingers. _Was I crying?_  
   “I’ll be fine in a moment, Connie, just give me a couple...” Marco spoke to him quietly, rubbing the tears away from his brown chocolate colored eyes.  
   “You don’t look like you’ll be fine.” Connie muttered before poking the freckled boy in his stomach, “What happened.”

Marco's eyes averted to the side slightly, “...Jean is back, he doesn’t remember.” Connie’s eyes widened at the statement, “And he broke that promise that we made, all those years ago...”  



	4. World War 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> World War Three, begin.

The hallways filled up with other students, ones that reeked of Axe body spray and others that plain smelled like body odor. Normally, Marco would be interested in meeting the new students or saying hello to old friends. Today however, was not his day.  
  
“How could he forget about you, weren’t you two best friends?” The round headed boy asked him as they walked to our first class of the day. Connie looked worried about the fact Marco's eyes were considerably more red and puffy than before.   
  
“I’m like a ghost I guess...” Marco spoke in a small voice, staring at the linoleum flooring. His chocolate eyes traced the small patterns that the floors contained, reds fading into beiges, beiges fading into more reds. Connie looked over at Marco, eyes scanning his face for a millisecond.   
  
“Maybe he just didn’t remember because your freckles are much more prominent now, and you did grow.” Connie suggested, attempting to console the taller's emotions.  
  
“Doubtful, even Eren remembers my freckles from 5th grade.” Marco muttered quietly as we entered the first classroom. A short man was sitting at the black colored desk in the front of the room, flipping absentmindedly through the pages of what looked to be a cleaning catalogue. Brow raising, Marco continued onward to the desk in the back corner of the room, letting his body fall into the seat like a rag-doll.  
  
“Marco?” A voice called out, somewhere from the right side of myself. Choosing to ignore that in fact my name was being called, he laid his head down on the desk, letting out a painful sigh. I didn’t want to have to deal with this, why did I have to deal with this, am I that forgettable? Maybe I'm not worth anyone's time, maybe I should just…  
  
"Marco!" The freckled boy jumped out of his seat and stared at the voice whom had awoken him from his thoughts, a hand outstretched towards himself from a blonde haired boy, another laughing quietly behind him.

"Eren that wasn't nice…"

"Well, I thought it was funny."

"If this happened to you, I would most definitely assume it would not be funny."

"That's not the point Armin."  
  
Marco sighed before rubbing his eyes, brushing away what was left of the tears he had cried earlier,

"You know, scaring people isn't that great of an idea, especially if they're going to get you back later in the year for it." Marco spoke with a small hint of amusement. Armin smiled slightly before walking over to him,

"You look like you've been hit by a truck, everything okay?"  
A small sigh left Marco's lips, his brown eyes looking down at the floor, "It's a long story, Armin."

"Ah, no that's fine, sorry to intrude." Armin apologized, hands outstretched again is if to shield himself from Marco.

"Don't apologize!" Marco quickly stated, eyes widening at the other's sudden movements, "Really, it's okay, I just have been having a really weird day is all, this guy came back and-"

"IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!" Eren screamed loudly, glaring daggers at a figure in the door.

"Oh fuck you've got to be kidding me, we have a fucking psycho in our class."

"CAN IT HORSE FACE."  
  
And at that point, Marco was sure that World War Three, would begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to have the next chapter done in a week or so, until then everyone!


End file.
